The Battle of the Valley of the Tombs
by Jet556
Summary: Evabon and Labinnac face off at the Valley of the Tombs. The former want to protect a place of cultural significance while the latter want it for its strategic position.
1. The Labinnac Camp

**Welcome everyone. This story brings us back to the Valley of the Tombs as I'm sure you've guessed. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Labinnac Camp**

Melyk's arrival was met with much excitement and enthusiasm in the Labinnac camp from all but a much younger cousin who was in charge of the attack on the Valley of the Tombs. His name was Nekron and was much too arrogant to listen to his elder cousin even if Melyk was the High Warlord.

In Nekron's… "tent", since to call it such without quotations would not seem quite right, did the two speak. Nekron was sitting upon a chair constructed of many a thing and hardly would any of those things be called right for making chairs out of while Melyk just stood there staring at his cousin.

"When this is all done the Evabon will be a memory here and all thanks to me!" exclaimed Nekron. "I'll be taking my statue in the middle of Karthage, dwarfing your own."

"I'm only here as long as you don't make one too many mistakes, Nekron." Stated Melyk. "The Valley of the Tombs might be a good position strategically but you've cost us too many already. Those warriors would have been better off at Wilusa than here under your command."

"These are my men and they will die where I say they die!" protested Nekron.

"I am the High Warlord. You answer to me. I am the word and the world is me! I am the moon! I am a god! When I say you move out, you move out!"

"I was placed in command of this campaign! I will not leave until the Valley of the Tombs belong to the Labinnac Hordes!"

Melyk took a breath and stared at the table upon which a map of the Valley of the Tombs was. "May I hear your strategy?"

"Attack." Replied Nekron.

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and?'" asked Nekron. "Attack is all that is needed."

Melyk closed his eyes. This was leading nowhere and he was going to have trouble doing any leading here when Nekron was perfectly content with only listening to himself.


	2. Rotherham

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Rotherham**

Rotherham was seventeen years old and the leader of the Guardians of the Tomb. With the Labinnac amassing outside of the valley and continuing their attacks as more and more came he was unsure of what to do. What would his predecessor Autolycus have done? With Terag and Asaji near him as he sat deep beneath the surface with the cool stone against his back, Rotherham thought.

Then Sothap entered. Once Rotherham had been looking down to the ground but when Sothap entered Rotherham's face rose to look at him. Sothap was as pale as the moon and his eyes were as unsympathetic as could be.

"Are you going to spend all of your time down here?" asked Sothap gruffly.

"I have never defended the valley from such a force before." Replied Rotherham.

"Neither had Autolycus." Stated Sothap. "Wilusa is under siege as well and there is no word of where our allies the ThunderCats are."

"What am I to do? I cannot do this alone!"

"You are not alone!" exclaimed Terag. "I've lost an eye and I've lost a hand but I won't have my leader start believing he is alone! I am here! Sothap is here! Asaji is here! All of the guardians await your orders!"

Rotherham was silent. He did not know what to do. If he said nothing then the Labinnac would come and kill them all. If he said something people would die still.

"Let me think." Was all Rotherham said when he did decide to speak.


	3. Terag

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Terag**

Eight and thirty years were the current span of Terag's life. Covering an eye with an eye-patch simply because he thought it made him look dashing not because he had lost it Terag might have seemed like a liar but the reason he had lost a hand was genuine. It was believed that he had cut off his hand just so he could come up with a story to tell but the story he told was in fact the actual account of what had happened.

Terag and his father had been captured by Labinnac some eighteen years prior. The Labinnac leader had been Nekron himself. Terag's father had been killed and Terag robbed off his left hand. Terag swore to avenge his father be he alive or dead.

Terag's father had been named Kharlemagne and besides having left at least thirteen sons, of which Terag was the eldest, had been the predecessor of Autolycus, Rotherham's predecessor. Avenging Kharlemagne's death was something each guardian wanted to do but it was something that Terag had first right to.

Nekron being the leader of the Labinnac war band, although with the current size "war band" may not have been best choice of words, was something that only caused him to be a bigger target than any Labinnac leader usually would have been. Terag and Nekron had nearly fought once but never had they fought since this conflict actually started.

Either one of them would be dead or both would be dead when this was all over. Whatever the case was, death would have death.


	4. Sothap

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Sothap**

Standing in the middle of the valley, staring at the makeshift wall, Sothap did much thinking. He did not think of the Labinnac, he instead thought of other things.

He remembered losing a sword he had made in a game of dice. He longed to win it back in that game of chance because theft was something frowned upon in Evabon society.

He then thought of his hobby as historian. He was an amateur, often writing about things he was not present for, things that had happened when he was a child or things that had happened long before his time. Now there was something that he was here for, something of his adult life. How would he record it?

Thoughts of historians then passed from Sothap's mind. His mind turned to far off Wilusa. He longed to take a pilgrimage there and see his friends who had departed for there once more.

Sothap was many things. At the moment though now he was tired of the fighting as well as just plain tired.


	5. Asaji

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Asaji**

Thirty years old, light blue skin, reddish brown eyes, black hair softer features than that of her late father Autolycus. That was the description of Asaji. There was a small scar on her right thumb that was seldom ever noticed because how often does one stare at a person's right thumb? Her attire consisted solely a red dress or robe, complete with a hood. Evabon women wore clothing that covered everything save for their faces, hands and feet but there were times when they would cast off these robe-like dresses and those who did not wear those dresses at all were seen as odd. Girls did not wear such things and would not until they turned thirteen yet even then the dress was something that they would not always wear and would cast it off whenever they saw fit just as the women did but for a girl under thirteen they would not wear a dress unless they were a bridesmaid at a wedding or were cold.

In her living quarters, Asaji had cast off her dress and was now wearing only a very brief two-piece outfit that girls and young women wore. Middle aged and elderly women adopted an outfit that covered more of their body, a sort of secondary dress but of lighter material than the one they usually wore.

This moment Asaji was on her knees before her father's sword and her mother's necklace, the latter resting upon the former. This was a type of private ceremony that was often done by Evabon regardless of gender. It usually required a weapon of a deceased male relation and an ornament of a deceased female relation. It was done in times of danger and this time was indeed a time of danger.

Speaking a prayer, Asaji held out her arms towards the sword stuck in the dirt floor. This was not Wilusa and even then Wilusa's floors weren't all stone. She continued with her prayer before holding her arms out to the side and slowly brought her body downward before the sword and rested the side of her face upon the dirt floor.

She lay in that position for a while. The ceremony usually did not last that long since most Evabon got up after a minute or two but Asaji lay on the flay for ten or twelve at the most.

Asaji was frightened. Never in the lifetime of any inhabitant of the Valley of the Tombs had the Labinnac come here. A lone Labinnac against a single Evabon was no match for the noble warrior that was the Evabon but in a group the savage killers were truly formidable.

Still the Evabon would accept the challenge. This was their home and they would not give it up without a fight.


	6. The Battle Begins

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Battle Begins**

Arrows flying. Swords clashing. This was how the battle began. There were not any orders. There was no building of tension before the two sides came at each other.

Rotherham joined in the fighting. He brought his sword down on many a Labinnac's unprotected head. The plan was too remove the leader from the equation, which would cause the Labinnac to go running. The leader in question was not Melyk who was watching with his own men but rather Nekron.

Terag upon his mount trampled and cut down Labinnac. This continued until he finally met Nekron.

Sothap single handedly kept Labinnac from entering the Valley. The makeshift gate had a small entrance only allowing one to go through at a time. He stood in the entrance bringing his sword down onto any Labinnac that tried to get in.

The battle continued for a few hours. And then it happened!


	7. A Crossbow Bolt

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **A Crossbow Bolt**

A crossbow bolt struck Terag, fatally wounding. It had been presumed that the mounted warrior had been the leader of the Guardians of the Valley of the Tombs. The one who had fired the bolt had been Nekron himself.

To prevent Terag;s body from being cannibalized by the Labinnac, it was carried in and the prevention of letting the Labinnac into the valley became the primary objective. There were now ten Evabon crowded before the entrance that could only allow one to go in at the time causing the Labinnac to fall at a greater rate and Nekron was unable to fly over the wall lest he get arrows loosed at him.

Surprising all, the bolt had not immediately killed Terag. He still lived but was dying.

"Do not remove it!" said Terag. "When I die place me upon my mount and let the Labinnac believe I am an apparition that has come to finish them." Terag died some hours later. His good remaining eye never closed.


	8. Cousins

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Cousins**

Nekron had returned to the Labinnac camp, gloating over his victory. Melyk on the other hand had seen a defeat. Within Nekron's tent the two cousins argued with each other.

"At least I killed one of those Evabon didn't I?" asked Nekron. "I've got them on the run!"

"On the run?" asked Melyk, skeptically. "Is that what you call having managed to only kill one Evabon when they managed to kill fifty of our people?"

"What do you call it?"

"Incompetent." Melyk turned away from the Melyk and he left the tent. "I am leaving with my men tomorrow morning for Wilusa. Good luck with your campaign."


	9. Trampled

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Trampled**

The next morning, the Labinnac were shocked to find the Evabon they had thought dead before him. Their leader Nekron was shocked most of all. Upon his mount was Terag, armor on and eyes open.

"It is an apparition!" exclaimed a Labinnac.

"Come back from the dead!" cried another.

And then Terag's mount noticed Nekron. Running towards the terrified Labinnac leader with her rider's body still upon her and never seeming as if it was a cadaver and not a living person. The beast ran right over Nekron, so terrified he could not move, and upon seeing he still lived ran over him again and again and again until Nekron truly was dead.

After that the Guardians of the Tomb came out and smashed the Labinnac army. The battle was over.


	10. The Report to Melyk

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Report to Melyk**

When Melyk was informed of Nekron's death, the report left the High Warlord of the Labinnac unsurprised. He stared at the Labinnac before him, stared at him with uninterested eyes. Nekron's death meant as little to Melyk as an itch on the elbow of a stranger.

"Shall we turn back and revenge Nekron, sire?" asked a Labinnac.

"No." replied Melyk. "By not following my orders, he sentenced himself to death. Henceforth Nekron shall go down in history as a traitor who disobeyed the High Warlord. The High Warlord is the world and the world is High Warlord, I am the Moon, I am a demon though a lesser one I am still a demon nonetheless. I will not be disobeyed. So let it be written, so let it be done."

 **The End**


End file.
